<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrate! by Wolfakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040414">Celebrate!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfakes/pseuds/Wolfakes'>Wolfakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned), HaleCest, M/M, NSFW edit, NSFW image, Romantic Comedy, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfakes/pseuds/Wolfakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo, this was a small story I wrote to go along with a fake edit I made, hope you all enjoy it! =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will see if I add a chapter 2 with the fake edit of this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two are impossible... did you know that?"<br/>
Derek said after he opened the door to the bedroom, and found Stiles and his uncle Peter naked making out.</p><p>"Hmm~ what..? We did nothing!!"<br/>
Stiles gave him that puppy eye look when he pretended to be innocent, but was actually with something very dirty in mind.</p><p>"I mean... I'm not surprised, your message was very telling you know 'Come home fast, we have an emergency in your bedroom', really Stiles?”<br/>
Derek said in a mocking but also loving tone.</p><p>"How dare- I don't talk like that! Peter! Tell him I don't talk like that!"<br/>
Stiles said in a tone of indignation that actually was very close to how Derek imitated him.</p><p>"Hmm... I think Derek actually did a good impression of you sweetheart..."<br/>
Peter said slowly as he rubbed his hands feeling Stiles body and kissing his shoulders.</p><p>"You two are just a bunch of asswolves! Ha! See what I did there? I'm so awesome, you should-"<br/>
Stiles started talking but was interrupted as Derek after taking off the rest of his clothes, got closer and kissed him deeply, making his tongue explore his younger lover's mouth.</p><p>"Yes you are awesome, happy?"<br/>
Derek said with a wink, then went to his uncle and also gave him a deep kiss.<br/>
"So how was the day? You guys had a good time?"</p><p>"Hmm~ yes we did, but missed you, glad you came home to join us nephew, we should celebrate.. and hopefully Christopher gets home soon too.."<br/>
Peter flashed his red eyes and groped Derek's cock, slowly stroking it.<br/>
"Sounds like a plan..." 
Derek said as he smiled and joined both on bed, preparing to, as his uncle said, celebrate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW Image Edit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the edit that I did for this story! The link for the uncensored version didn't work so gonna put it bellow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the full version of the fake edit: https://wolfakes.*newtumbl.com/*post/*55243209 (Take off the *)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>